


leaves

by neorbits



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships, Short, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorbits/pseuds/neorbits
Summary: another self indulgent and Really really short one.. .. . .. . dont even kno what im doing but i kind of like this so here it is





	leaves

“i thought you were quitting” says donghyuck, leaning back and resting on mark’s old small car, hands on his pockets as the sound of a lighter fills the silence. 

“well, only when i’m stressed” mark replies with a cloud of smoke coming out of his mouth, smiling lightly, a bit embarrassed. 

“you’re a very stressed person” the younger retorts, already used to his friend's shameful habit and equally shameful attempts of quitting it.

“maybe.” 

they both giggle and look over the horizon, leaves falling to the ground and the small lights from their small city illuminating the dark sky, twinkling through the fog. no other sound than the one coming from the chilly autumn wind blowing softly, and they shiver and smile, not even knowing why. 

maybe it’s the thought of another autumn arriving, with its inevitable course and end. another season passing by, just as mark’s preoccupations and donghyuck’s doubts will. 

because they know what matters today won't matter tomorrow, the ever so big preoccupations now seem small, just like the distant lights and city. therefore, mark blows smoke at donghyuck’s face just to see the younger grunt in disgust while holding back a giggle, not even commenting on how bad cigarettes were for him, because, who cares about their damage or the really important exam they have due a couple of days, or what makes them feel miserable, when, as well as this cold autumn, everything will pass and leave too.

**Author's Note:**

> another self indulgent and Really really short one.. .. . .. . dont even kno what im doing but i kind of like this so here it is


End file.
